Shio de Mort, God of Death
by The SkyWolves
Summary: When Anakin is confronted by the god of the dead, how will he be judged?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, and welcome to the first Star Wars fanfic from any SkyWolf! Luke here, to say a few things.  
  
First, this will include NO EXPANDED UNIVERSE JUNK. ONLY FILMS.  
  
Second, this is NOT an expression of religion, just an idea I had.  
  
Third, this, unlike many of our stories, has NO SLASH. No romance except the couples in the films. Anakin/Padme`, Han/Leia. No erotic content.  
  
Fourth, this encludes a language we call Old Basic. It is pronounced somewhat like Latin, i.e. Dartare is said "dahr-tah-ray" or "dahr-tair-ay," Shio is said "shee-yoh," Shuken is said "shoo-kehn." Also, it includes some made up Huttese, spoken however it looks.  
  
FIFTH~ Please review, and remember: You don't own it, I don't own it. You no sue me, I no sue you. Got it?  
  
WARNINGS: Swearing, mentions of violence, but little worse than in the movies. Only PG-13 for a word they don't use.  
  
SUMMARY: When Anakin is confronted by the god of the dead, how will he be judged?  
  
Shio de Mort, God of Death  
  
Chapter I: Advocate  
  
~~~~ANAKIN POV~~~~  
  
Sith. A fitting term, for it meant dark. And dark I was.  
  
And dark, shifting like the deepest of Cosmic voids, surrounded me here. Surrounded, penetrated, like the Force itself. Like the darkness that for so long fueled my soul, save that, within this abyss, there was warmth. Not a blaze of fury, nor a frozen wasteland of icy hatred.  
  
Warmth, but no light. Wind, but nothing within it, except the stench of my own spirit. Hollow, empty wind, ringing in ears that no longer existed. Scent of corruption stifling lungs that no longer breathed. If this was hell, it was of my own doing.  
  
"No, not hell." A voice? Here? Who? "Greetings, Skywalker. It has been long since that day you challenged me."  
  
My search for the owner of the voice proved fruitless. "Show yourself!" I hollered into the depths.  
  
"Ah, so still you presume to attempt dominion over me? I cannot be controlled by a mere mortal soul." The voice clarified, and I could hear that it was deep, strong. Not unlike that of Obi-wan.  
  
"Who the blazes are you?" My query was a roar, born of my frustration at my helpless condition. I tried to swing my arms, but I realized that, even if I had them, they would be drifting, resisted by this viscous wind.  
  
"Still a defiant one, I see. Well, if it is necessary, you may call me Shio." I drew back- or front, whichever 'away' I went, as I realized the being's identity.  
  
"Negorulii!" In my haste to deny, I reverted to Huttese. "I mean, nokanduu! Er, IMPOSSIBLE! You can't be!"  
  
"You know, I can understand Huttese, too. You don't need to use Basic. And, no, it is not impossible. Shio de Mort is just one of my many names."  
  
"You know, I'm not a religious man. In fact, I'm atheist." I tried to cross my arms, but I once again hit the painful reality of not having a body. "So, why am I here?"  
  
"Everyone is judged, whether they do not believe in the Gods or not." He sounded as though he would be shrugging in indifference as he spoke. I made my spirit-voice sound like I was raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I get docked any points for atheism?"  
  
"No. Who cares what your religion is? I'm here to judge your morals, not your beliefs. And I must say, you could use all the points you can get."  
  
"So, what's the deal? Do I get a jury trial? Trial by a jury of my peers? Or is it that you alone make the choice?"  
  
"Well, you can call in witnesses- dead ones. No living ones- and present evidence, but I make the decision. But, you know, you've already hit it off pretty bad with me."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" My voice squeaked, and I flinched- or tried to.  
  
"Remember when your mother died?"  
  
"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU SPEAK OF HER SO DISRESPECTFULLY!" I attempted to fling myself at him, but he merely chuckled.  
  
"Still reckless. One would think a forty-one year old man would have more restraint. However, you are wrong in one thing. I did not 'take' your mother. The Tuskens killed her, and I merely guided her to her rest. I take no pleasure from people's deaths." His voice actually held a tinge of regret. "She was- and still is- a good woman. I did not relish having to lead her, but at least I got to take her to somewhere pleasant. I am not so certain about you."  
  
"Anywhere away from those I love is unpleasant," I growled. "This is really testing my patience. Let's get the trial going, already!"  
  
"But don't you want time to prepare yourself? Don't you wish to speak with your advocate?"  
  
"Advocate?"  
  
"All souls are permitted one person who has gone before them to expressly speak for them, like a mortal attorney. There was one being who was quite adamant that he be your advocate, as he had been in life. Do you want to speak with him?" I would have swallowed, had I a throat.  
  
"Who is he?" If it was Obi-Wan, I didn't think I could face him.  
  
"Master Shio, I believe I can answer that question." A new presence made itself felt, and I saw, for the first time, a light. And then, a form consolidated in front of my vision.  
  
"Master Jinn?" My disbelief was clear in my voice.  
  
"What? You're not surprised to see me, are you?" He smiled gently, and I allowed my vision to trail away from his face.  
  
"Not really surprised, but more honored." Uneasy at the idea of having a Jedi speak on my behalf, I bit my lip- figuratively speaking.  
  
"Anakin, did you think I would let anyone else? I spoke for you thirty-some-odd years ago, I would like to do so once more. Will you let me?"  
  
How could I respond? I hadn't expected anyone to want to help me. "Master Jinn, I- I don't know. I mean, you know what I've done. I can feel it. Why would you want to try to save my soul? What makes you so sure I don't deserve eternal damnation?"  
  
"Anakin, what was your final act?" His voice held a tone of sternness- as though he knew, but was trying to teach me something.  
  
I tensed, and would have bared my teeth at the memory of my last hour. "I threw that- that- that DEMON to his death! He was trying to kill my son!" A smug smile greeted me from Qui-Gon's face.  
  
"Exactly. Your final deed was a noble one- a good one. I wish to prove that your soul holds enough virtue to save it from Hell. Come, Anakin. We have much preparation." I blinked, and suddenly felt a great weight being added to me.  
  
"Oomph!" I fell- to the ground. Ground? "What? Where are we?" I shielded my eyes as a flickering registered in them. Firelight. Looking around, I saw that once more, I had a body. "What the..."  
  
"Don't try to communicate with people here. There is only one living person who will be able to see you. Now, look around, and try to find people. I will be behind you a ways, shielding my presence. Should anyone notice you, do not reveal me."  
  
"But why? What's going on?" Surveying the location, I saw trees. Lots of trees. ENORMOUS trees! "Holy crap! We're on Endor?" Qui-Gon nodded, and held a finger to his lips.   
  
"Go ahead. I'll be watching." 


	2. 2

Hello. Chapter two already? How was chapter one? Did you review? Well, if you didn't, please review THIS chapter.  
  
Chapter II: Witnesses  
  
~~~~ANAKIN POV~~~~  
  
Damn. Qui-Gon had faded off, although I was sure he still was there. I bit my lip- literally this time- and ran a hand through my hair. Hair? I plucked a strand, and, sure enough, there it was. Much darker than I'd expected, but I suppose I looked like I would have at my death, minus my injuries. Even my right hand, severed twice, was flesh- or ectoplasm, whichever I was. My hair, not having seen light in two decades, naturally would be darker.  
  
Glancing at myself, I noticed I wore Jedi robes- not unlike those of a Master. I frowned. Why would I be wearing those? I had never attained Knighthood. My skin was pale, as I knew it would be. I was more heavily built than I'd remembered, but then again, I had gotten bulkier under the armor. Well, at least I no longer looked like everyone's worst nightmare.  
  
Tentatively, I began to stroll around the camp within the forest. The little critters- Ewoks, I believed- scurried around, carrying food, wood, whatever, and took no notice of me. Ironic, that the galaxy's most feared being now casually wandered around, without anyone even seeing him.  
  
"Will you can it, Goldenrod? 'Cause if you don't, I think I'll turn you INTO a can!"  
  
"Oh, but General Solo, I was merely commenting on how wonderful it is that Master Luke survived! I cannot believe that he faced those horrid fiends and was able to return!"  
  
"Look, I think it's GREAT that the kid's back! But I don't think you should bug him for a while. Y'know, he seems like he barely got out of there okay. So leave him alone, got it? And me, while you're at it." I grinned as I watched the exchange between droid and smuggler. Hmm. Was there a rule against eavesdropping on living people? I decided to investigate the area more.  
  
"Shweep-ba-doo!" I nearly jumped out of my skin- er, whatever- as the loud beeping startled me out of my wits. My head snapping around as my eyes darted, I finally saw the source of my agitation. A little blue droid, an astromech unit-  
  
"Artoo?" My holler seemed loud even to my own ears, and I winced. Lowering my voice, I murmured, "Artoo, can you see me?" His domed cap swiveled, and his main lens fixed itself directly at me.  
  
"BEE-doo." The low tone almost seemed like he was saying, "Hello." My eyes widened.  
  
"Can you see me? Uh, seven beeps yes, any other number no."  
  
"Wee-bee-bee-bee-bee-bee-doo!" Seven, all right. I tried to lay my hand on his dome, but it went right through. I held a finger to my lips.  
  
"Artoo, do you know who I am?" I motioned for him to follow me, and he complied. Soon, we were outside of the camp.  
  
"Bee-deep!" I took that for a yes, but, just to be sure, I wanted him to say it himself.  
  
"If you know my name, please show it on your holoprojector." I twiddled my thumbs and knelt a meter or so away from him.  
  
[Anakin Skywalker.] I smiled, and shrugged.  
  
"That's the name I was born with. If you remember me, then it's clear your memory wasn't wiped. Do you know the name I've gone by for the last twenty years?"  
  
[Yes. Darth Vader.] I cringed, as I realized that, knowing what I had done as Vader, that the name ashamed me.  
  
"Well, keep it at Anakin, 'kay? And, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone you've seen me, got it?"  
  
[You bet. Glad to know you've taken your real name back. You sure you don't want Master Luke to know?]  
  
I nodded, hanging my head. Truth was, I was afraid to confront my son. "I'll show myself when I'm ready. Take care."  
  
[Come see me sometime. I have a message for you.]  
  
"If I can. Hey, how can you see me, anywho?"  
  
[Hell if I know. I'm a pretty weird droid, ain't I? Bet Threepio can't. He's dense like that.]  
  
"Yeah. Hold it. Threepio's here?"  
  
[Yeah. Didn't you see him? He was getting nyacked out by Cap'n Solo.]  
  
"No way! Sheesh! I should have known!"  
  
[Eh, he's changed a bit. But hell, so've you.]  
  
"Where'd you learn Basic? Who taught you to express like that?"  
  
[Oh, just some people. You wouldn't BELIEVE Princess Leia's language at times!] I laughed at the idea of the Princess cursing out Captain Solo. [See ya, Anakin. And I'll keep my trap shut. Hell, I've kept a shitload of secrets over the last two decades!] I waved as the little droid rolled off, and he gave a little "Bai-bai!" beep.  
  
Sitting on a log- and being grateful I didn't fall through it, I tried to pop my neck. Nope. No luck. But my tension wasn't helped any when I abruptly felt a change in energy. Another spirit was near.  
  
"What? You! Doing here, what are you?" That scratchy throat and twisted sentence could only come from one being.  
  
"Master Yoda!" I fell backwards off of the log, landing like a children's animated program character. "I- I was not expecting you!"  
  
"Nor I, you. Now, tell me why you are here." He tapped his three-toed foot and his Gimer stick simultaneously.  
  
"Well, I've been brought here to, uh, find people. That's what my guide said, anyway."  
  
"Find people."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. That is all my guide told me, save that living beings cannot see me. May I ask the purpose of your presence?"  
  
"Meeting someone here, I am. How happy he will be to see you, I do not know."  
  
"May I ask who? I may want to know, so I may leave beforehand."  
  
"Wish to speak, he may, even if unhappy he is." I looked away, finding solace in the depths of the warm forest night.  
  
"Very well. I will stay until I am told to leave." I knelt on the ground, closing my eyes and trying to still my nervous heart. My attempts again were shown futile as another being's Force vibrations registered in my senses.  
  
"Vader!" I hissed as though burned as the other's shout of disgust rang in my ears. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Patience, Obi-Wan! Can you not see, trying to meditate, he is?" I took a deep breath, and shook my head.  
  
"It is all right, Master Yoda. I should have expected such a response. He has every right to express his opinion of me." I kept my voice steady, although inside I was trembling like a newly caught Bantha.  
  
"Get out of here. I do not want to ever see you again, traitor!" These words stung worse than most others he could have said.  
  
"Very well, Master Obi-Wan. I would have liked to have gotten a chance to apologize, but, I suppose you wouldn't want to hear it. I don't blame you." I rose, and, with my head down, began to stalk away.  
  
"Stay!" I spun as Master Yoda's command halted me in my tracks. "Wish to speak with you, I do." His green eyes fixed themselves upon mine, and I nodded and returned to my knees.  
  
"What for? He betrayed us!" Obi-Wan's growl of loathing struck my spirit hard.  
  
"No. Watched the night's events, I have. Seen his deeds." Master Yoda's ears drooped in what seemed to be regret. "Long in coming, it was, but balance has been restored. Master Jinn, right he was in predicting that he was the Chosen One."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What? Chosen One? What in the name of the infinite stars are you talking about?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, and suddenly muttered, "Master Yoda, he doesn't know about that! I never told him, in case it wasn't true!"  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps a wise move, perhaps not. At any rate, he has succeeded. Destroyed the Sith, he has."  
  
Obi-Wan scowled, glaring at me with almost as much hatred as I had ever felt. I cringed, and looked away, unable to face that stare. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'll leave, if you want."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, Master Obi-Wan! Hear our words he must. He may have fallen, but he has also done the galaxy a great service, and the Jedi as well."  
  
"He betrayed us, damnit!"  
  
"And also he betrayed the Emperor! Not all of his actions have been destructive." The diminutive Master turned to me, and met my eyes with his own large green ones. With a faint smile, he hobbled over to me. "Obi-Wan, see, you must, that he is struggling. Suffering. Afraid, he is, that our judgement, when we were his friends, would turn so hateful. If we allow his past actions to affect our treatment of him, then we may be harming ourselves."  
  
I sighed, and whispered, "Please, don't argue because of me. I don't want to hurt anyone else."  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my collar, and I was dragged to my feet. "You don't, do you? You should have thought about that before you became Palpatine's attack dog!" A fist connected with my jaw, and I let myself fall over without even blinking.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Anger, fear, aggression!"  
  
I sat up, and massaged my face. "Master Yoda, I understand why he did it. I let him hit me, because sometimes, the only way to control anger is to let it out."  
  
"Did you learn that from Palpatine, you demon?" Obi-Wan spat.  
  
"No, I learned that on my own. I'm not saying let aggression control you, but to control your aggression by finding a productive outlet for it. Tell me, Master Obi-Wan, did that punch satisfy your anger towards me? If not, feel free to hit me however much you like. I deserve it." Glancing up, I saw him blink in confusion. "Go ahead. Hit me!"  
  
"Wait. Learned you this, when?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Master Yoda gazing quizzically into my eyes.  
  
I scratched the back of my neck, and nervously replied, "Tonight."  
  
Master Yoda cocked his head to the side, and rubbed his chin. "Tonight, you say? And how?"  
  
"From my son. During our duel, he was enraged, but after he subdued me, he calmed down. Palpatine was encouraging him, but he held strong." I covered my face with my hands, and exhaled deeply. "Maybe if Palpatine wasn't goading him, he would have killed me, but he seemed to realize- because of Palpatine- that if he killed me, he would become me, and I'm glad that's the last thing he wanted." My voice dropped to a whisper, and I hung my head in shame. "I wish it weren't true, but I'm glad my son didn't want to be like me. He's too good for that. He doesn't deserve my life."  
  
I heard Obi-Wan's footsteps approach me, and I braced for the worst. Instead, the steps stopped a meter away, and Obi-Wan knelt. With a sigh, my former mentor placed his hand on my shoulder. With a gasp, I looked up and saw his eyes, sad, but gentle, smiling at me like they used to. "You really feel like that?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't deserve that life!"  
  
"No, he doesn't, but you're actually aware of the trouble you've caused?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. I was insane, not ignorant. I've torn apart families just like the one I wanted to have. I've killed people who could have been my mom, or my wife, or my son. Do you think I enjoyed being the galaxy's biggest nightmare? It wasn't all fun and games, believe me. But I did what I felt I had to, in order to survive. I may have been wrong, but the past can't be changed. I'm just glad Palpatine's out of the future."  
  
Out of the blue, Obi-Wan threw his arms around my shoulders. "Now I know I did the right thing, in training you." My eyes grew wide, and I tentatively returned his hug.  
  
"Yes. Brought down the Emperor, he has, and saved the Jedi. Proud, I am, of you, Obi-Wan, of you, Anakin, and of Luke." A tear ran down my face at the use of my true name, and I gave a cautious smile.  
  
"I'm proud of Luke, too. He's so much more a man than I've ever been."  
  
"No, Anakin. You've proven your worth by regaining your strength and defeating the darkness within you. You suppressed your fear of Palpatine, and you freed yourself from your own anger." Obi-Wan pulled away, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I shouldn't have gone off like that. Thanks for not hitting me back."  
  
"For more than that, we owe him. Palpatine, he has destroyed. And thus, everything we care about is now safe- that which was not destroyed yet, at least."  
  
I choked down a sob, and felt my face grow red. "Don't thank me. Luke's the one that gave me the power to do it. He's the hero. He's _my_ hero."  
  
"Yes. Everyone's hero, Luke is. Poor guy. Hehehehh, have to deal with many fans, he will. 'Oh, Jedi Skywalker, your autograph may I please have?'" I grinned, and we all bust up snickering to think of my modest son signing autographs for boy-crazy adolescents."  
  
"Well, better, 'Can I have your autograph' than 'Your soul is now mine!'" And we broke out in another round of laughter. Suddenly, I sensed a flash of energy, and all three of us turned.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood smiling at us, and he said, "Come, Anakin. We've got more to do." 


	3. 3

All right ! Chapter three!  
  
Author's notes.  
  
The End  
  
Whoa, sorry, but you've got everyone REALLY out of character. The idea is great, but the people aren't portrayed accurately.   
  
By the way, Anakin DID become a Jedi Knight before he turned to the darkside.  
  
Great, but I really don't think Anakin would be an atheist, or say Holy Crap either. In the Galaxy Far, Far Away, they don't swear like that. :)  
  
I think Anakin WOULD say he's an atheist, because he doesn't believe in any RELIGION, or any GOD. There's a difference between a way of life and a religion, and anyway, he's not a Jedi anymore, he's not a Sith anymore. He's just a Force-wielding... guy. About the swearing, you DO have a point.  
  
I wrote much of this story long before the spoilers had been out about the Knighthood thing.. Also, the characters' actions will hopefully become clearer.  
  
liz   
  
A very interesting and creative story. Although I think Anakin's dialect is too casual for Vader -- he sounds more like the kid than the Sith Lord. That's just my opinion. I like that Qui-Gon joined them too.   
  
I was meaning for him to revert to the Anakin tone because, when he returned to the "Anakin" frame of mind, he got out of the extremely formal, calculated, cold tone of voice. That's the way I see it, at least.  
  
Now, for chapter III!  
  
Chapter III: Oh, Brother  
  
~~~~ANAKIN POV~~~~  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Well, there's your first two witnesses. Shio will question them seperately. I have no doubt they will speak well of you. That's the only reason you had to speak to them- that and the fact that it was really good to know you've made up with them." He leaned against a tree, and stroked his beard in speculation. "I'm surprised R2-D2 saw you. That makes two 'living' beings with the ability to see you. Well, maybe three."  
  
"Luke, and maybe his sister?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I've already asked this, but, what next?"  
  
"We need more witnesses. Non-Jedi."  
  
"Like who? Padme`?" I swallowed. 'I hope I get to see Padme` again. It's been twenty years. She probably would hate me.'  
  
Master Jinn shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but, it's technically impossible for Padme` to be a witness. I can't tell you why, though. However, your mother would be able to testify, although I'm not sure how effective that would be, seeing how she didn't witness any of your life after you were twenty."  
  
I once again gulped, and asked, "Could I see her, even if she's not going to be a witness?"  
  
"Perhaps. But we need witnesses, and now. I'm sort of thinking of recruiting someone like Bail Organa."  
  
"Huh? Organa? Why?"  
  
"Organa knew who you were, and knew the circumstances of your fall. Beru Lars might not be bad either. I doubt Owen would be a good choice, though."  
  
"Oh. The Lars' are dead? I didn't know that."  
  
"Yes, they died right before the first Death Star was destroyed. If they hadn't died, it wouldn't have been destroyed."  
  
"You're serious? What did they have to do with it?"  
  
"Do you know where Luke was raised?" My jaw fell open.  
  
"They raised Luke? That's it, I need to know how they died. Was it my fault?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sort of. The droids that carried the Death Star plans found their way to the Lars family, and the stormtroopers tracked the droids there. Fortunately, R2-D2 ran away, leading both C-3PO and your son away- and to Obi-Wan."  
  
"And the rest is history... Does Luke know that they're dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately for his heart, fortunately for his life. It was inevitable that he would find out, and he did take it hard, but after they died, he had nothing left on Tatooine." Master Jinn smiled weakly, and patted me on the back. "Let's go. We'll visit the Larses first." The scenery shifted, warped, and the lighting grew more intense- much more. I squinted, and found we were on Tatooine.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"It's not really Tatooine, but a spiritual manifestation of that planet through the power of the minds of its inhabitants. Sort of a 'make your own heaven' sort of thing."  
  
"Ugh. I hate sand."  
  
"It's the only life Owen and Beru ever knew, so naturally it would be heaven to them. Anything else would be new, strange, scary." He raised his hand, and pointed across the dunes. "The homestead is about a kilometer west. They have the entrance this far away because it gives them time to know if there are any visitors. It's the way they did things in life, so it's how they do it in death."  
  
"No one can accuse them of spontaneity." We started trudging through the dunes, and soon the familiar off-white building came into view. Within minutes, we were met by a middle-aged woman with short hair, dressed in the simple garb of a farmer's wife.  
  
"Ah, Jedi Masters. Please, come this way, and make yourselves welcome despite my husband's animosity." There was something about her open, frank personality that rang a bell, and I blinked at her.  
  
"Beru?" Her eyes widened, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes. How do you know my name? I've only known two Jedi in my life, and you don't look a thing like either."  
  
"You don't look the same as you did twenty or so years ago, either." With a shrug, I tried to think of a way to remind her of my identity. "Remember that brash young Jedi who came here looking for his mother years ago?"  
  
She grew pale, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Anakin?" she whispered. I nodded, and she ran off towards the homestead. At first, I thought she was afraid, until she shouted, "Owen, company! Important company! Get over here!" She beckoned to us, and we sprinted up to join her.  
  
"What is it? It better not be Luke. If he's dead this soon-" A gruff voice sounded from the home, and Beru shook her head, although certainly Owen couldn't see her.  
  
"It's not Luke. You'll never believe it!" She gave me a nervous smile, and soon a dark figure came from the domed house.  
  
"Well, who else would be so important? It ain't Kenobi, is-" He broke off in mid-sentence as he caught a glimpse of Master Jinn and I, and he walked up to us, extending a hand.  
  
"Well, if it isn't more Jedi. What do you want?" His wife nudged him in the ribs, and he continued more politely. "Would you like to come inside?" We followed him into the comparatively cool building, and sat at the dinner table.  
  
"Owen, I'm a little short on time, so I'll make it quick. You probably know about what happened to me. I was once Anakin Skywalker. You probably know who I also was, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me." His eyes, which had grown wild at "Anakin," narrowed.  
  
"Hate you? Aw, naah! Just bacause you became _evil_ and killed millions of people isn't ANY reason to hate you!" His voice dripped sarcasm, and he stood. "How'd ya die, huh, Vader? Kenobi kill ya? Luke kill ya? Or did ya just commit suicide because in your pathetic little black heart, you actually felt GUILTY for all the crap you've done?"  
  
I hissed, stung, and stared at my hands. "No one killed me except Palpatine."  
  
"He get tired of his favorite pet?" Finally, Master Jinn stepped in.  
  
"Palpatine was trying to kill young Luke, when Anakin killed Palpatine. He was mortally injured, though. He did save Luke's life."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master."  
  
Beru gasped, and asked, "Jinn? The one Shmi told us about, who freed Anakin?" Master Jinn and I both nodded. "Why are you both here, anyway?"  
  
"Anakin's death is only the beginning. For simple, good people like you, you didn't need to have a trial when you died. For evil people like Palpatine, they don't even bother giving them a trial. However, if someone is in between, or does a redeeming act before their death, like Anakin has done, the decision made by Shio, God of the Dead, is not as cut-and-dry. We're seeking witnesses to try to convince Shio that Anakin has really changed."  
  
"Ha! Good luck!"  
  
"Owen! Didn't you hear Anakin saved Luke? Tell me, what happened to put Luke in the Emperor's path?" Beru leaned over, her eyes concerned.  
  
Master Jinn smiled. "Luke became a Jedi, that's what happened. He faced both Palpatine and Vader, and held steady. On his own, he defeated both of the Sith- the one in his father's heart, and the one controlling his father's heart. He killed both Vader and Palpatine."  
  
Beru smiled, and turned to Owen. "I knew it. I knew he could do it! It was his destiny!"  
  
"Psssh! Destiny, bantha pudu, same thing!" Owen spit on the ground, and shook his head. "This bastard is the only reason Luke ever had to suffer."  
  
"Hey! Watch your blasted mouth, Lars!" He blinked, and I growled. "You don't hear me insulting YOUR mother, do you?"  
  
"What do mothers have to do with this?"  
  
"My mom may not have been married, but that doesn't mean you can call her son a bastard!"  
  
"That's right!" We spun, to see a rather exasperated silhouette in the doorway. I gasped, and stood quickly.  
  
"M-mom?"  
  
She smiled, still beautiful, and I felt my heart tear. "Oh, my Ani. How I've missed you."  
  
I crossed the room to her, despite Lars' sputtering. "Mom, I- I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't need to say a thing, Ani. I know everything that's happened. You saved your son. I'm so proud of you."  
  
I hung my head. "I've also done terrible things."  
  
"Yes, you have, but... Ani, do you remember what I used to say?"  
  
"You said a lot, Mom."  
  
"The problem with this universe is that no one helps anyone. You may have done great wrong, but you weren't doing it because you felt that it was the right- or good- thing to do. You did it because you felt you _needed_ to. Whether it was right or wrong is a matter of opinion, and, as a slave, you were not entitled to an opinion. You just did as you were commanded." She rested her smooth hand on my cheek, and I closed my eyes, trying to feel her words. "Ani, you rebelled against that fiend in order to save your son. I would have done the same. If Watto had tried to kill you, I would have given my own life."  
  
"But I've done so much."  
  
"Yes, you have, but think. The entire galaxy owes the destruction of the Emperor to you. You, Ani."  
  
"Luke did it. Without him, I'm nothing."  
  
"He may have inspired you, but you made your own decision."  
  
Suddenly, Lars let out a snort. "Why are you getting all mushy over this warped psychopath, Mom? Without him, Palpatine wouldn't have even become Emperor!"  
  
Turning to him, calmer now, I replied, "Palpatine was well entrenched in his post as Supreme Chancellor long before I even began slipping to the Dark Side. He would have become Emperor anyway. He was Emperor before he enslaved me!" Hanging my head again, I whispered, "I just helped eradicate the threat the Jedi posed to his reign. I didn't help him become Emperor."  
  
Beru stood, and made her way to stand beside my mother and me. "Owen, can't you see he's changed? He's not even as rough as when we first met him. Something about him... I can feel he's changed. We should help him in his trial."  
  
"Never."  
  
"I don't expect him to accept me. I just hoped he might." Turning, I gave my mother one last look of love, and stalked out of the room. I started towards the stairs, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello?" A rough voice said at my elbow, and I looked down. Cliegg Lars, still in his hoverchair, looking much like he did when I met him some twenty-five years earlier.  
  
Startled, I replied, "Oh, hello, sir."  
  
"Ha! Don't mind my son, he's just stubborn. I can tell you're not that Vader fellow you once were. Don't forget who you are again, though."  
  
"I know who I am."  
  
"Do you? Well, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it!" He grinned, and turned to his family. Master Jinn stood on the sidelines, calmly observing.  
  
I froze, mentally stammering, confused about what he meant. Did he want me to explain myself? But then, who was I? A former Jedi- a former Sith, too. A former slave- a former slaver, too. A son who never had a father, and a father who was never there for his son. Just what did it all mean?  
  
"I am Anakin Skywalker. I am what I've done, and I've done many things, both good and evil. I've hurt the people I love, just because I didn't know how to protect them. I've betrayed all I believed in, but I've betrayed what I didn't believe."  
  
"I am who I was, and I was both good and evil."  
  
My mother nodded, seemingly satisfied, and Beru and Cliegg followed suit. Only Owen was reluctant to acknowledge my statements. Finally, Cliegg spoke.  
  
"He's him. I don't think we can expect anything more than that."  
  
His son scowled, spat, shuffled his toe in the sand. I expected him to yell again, when he began to talk. "Can he hurt more people?"  
  
"That depends." Master Jinn interrupted, for once speaking. "He will not hurt anyone again as long as he remembers the pain he's caused. I can feel his guilt, and I know that the pain is burnt into him. I do not feel he will make the same mistakes."  
  
"I want another chance."  
  
Lars frowned again, but didn't say anything more. After a long, silent moment, he held out his hand. I took it cautiously.  
  
"If you screw up again, I'll drag you to hell myself."  
  
"You and the rest of the galaxy."  
  
"I'm doing you a big favor here. It's not every day I stand up for proven murderers."  
  
"It's not every day you're asked to." 


	4. 4

Chapter IV: Oh, Sister  
  
~~~~ANAKIN POV~~~~  
  
After a long chat, filled with tears and relief, we bid my mother and the Larses farewell for now, and trudged back to the spiritual entrance to their "heavenly" homestead. Master Jinn was silent for a time, until I asked a question that had been nagging at me ever since my duel with Luke.  
  
"How did I not notice my own daughter? Was I THAT out of it?"  
  
"No, not really. She was raised in plain sight of you, which made her, in a way, more believable as someone else. And, there was the fact that you were unaware of having a daughter. She also knew nothing of you, so she wasn't giving off any 'Anakin Skywalker is my father' vibes, or any 'Eww! Darth's my dad!' thoughts. To her, you were only the enemy."  
  
I cringed. "Man, that sucks. Will she ever know?"  
  
"She already does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Your son told her right before going to face you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I bet she took that REAL well."  
  
"Well, Luke told her about him being your son, and _then_ about being her brother. She trusted him, and cared about him. So she took it better than anyone expected, I bet."  
  
"That's a good thing, I guess. Still, I don't think she'd like for me to just go up, introduce myself and say, 'Hey, sweetie, how's my little girl?'"  
  
"Probably not. But would you like to see her?"  
  
"Yes, but aren't we still getting witnesses?"  
  
"Naah. If we don't have enough, then I hate to say this, but you're screwed."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Relax, Anakin. You passed the judgement of the Jedi Council, and I'm confident you can pass Shio's judgement. Why don't we go check up on your daughter?" I nodded, and the landscape once again twisted, morphing back to that of Endor. I flinched as I realized we were in a tree.  
  
"Aah! Uh, I guess I'm not used to trees. For a long time I was too heavy to be in most of them." Qui-Gon laughed, and pointed down.  
  
"There she is. I've made it so _no one_ can see us, not even her." I followed his finger until I saw the girl sitting on the edge of a wooden platform created by those Ewok things. She was looking down into the blackness below, far down into the forest, and I heard her sigh.  
  
Then, I was startled to find that I could hear her speak. With a groan of frustration, she muttered, "How the hell does something like this happen to me? It's great Luke's my brother, but Vader- ahh, damn it! I know it's true, but it's just so blasted hard!" Slamming her fist onto the wood, she didn't even notice the smuggler Solo creeping up behind her, until he knelt and flung his arms around her.  
  
"Aah!" She jumped, and elbowed him in the ribs, but let out a weak laugh. "Han, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry, Princess, but did it help cheer you up? You seemed pretty steamed."  
  
Shaking her head, she replied, "I wasn't 'steamed,' but you did help me feel better. Thanks." She leaned into his embrace, and I felt a tinge of jealousy. I never even got to hug my daughter, and this scum comes and takes her before I even get a chance?  
  
Solo smiled lightly, and cupped her face in his hands. "So, sweetheart, anything you want to talk about? I'm cool with anything."  
  
She grinned, and replied, "Not really." Solo nodded, and they just sat peacefully for a time, until she sighed. "Okay, I lied. I _do_ need to talk. How open-minded are you feeling?"  
  
"I'd be fine with anything except you telling me you're Chewie's sister or something like that." She giggled, and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, I've got a problem. You know how Luke's my brother?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad, too. Not just because I know my competition's out of the way, but because you deserve a brother like him, and he deserves a sister like you." She smiled gratefully, and continued.  
  
"I just learned that last night. But with it came worse news. Han, our- our father-" She buried her face in the smuggler's shoulder, and he gave her a light squeeze. She gathered her wits, and finally let out, "Vader."  
  
I saw Solo's eyes widen, but he made no other gesture of surprise. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed. "So that's why the kid went up there." She nodded, and Solo pulled back, taking her face in his hands. "Leia, that doesn't mean a thing. You're still the amazing woman I love, and Luke's still the great kid that everyone loves." She smiled through her tears, and he continued. "And besides, Luke survived, so that must mean something good happened up there. Who knows? Vader might have snapped out of it and saved Luke! Let's wait until Luke gets back before we make assumptions about what happened. He'll tell us the whole story, and we might find Vader wasn't actually all bad."  
  
I grinned, silently reminding myself to thank Solo sometime if I got a chance. Turning to Qui-Gon, I murmured, "I think I've seen enough." 


End file.
